


As It Should Be

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Homecoming, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomania can only be cured one way if you have the right tools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was actualy a dream that I had, I think some parts of it was seen through the manager's eyes.

Kamenashi was the first person to rise from his seat. He was tired, dead tired even and his headache didn’t make it better.

“You look like shit!” Koki told him.

Kazuya glared at his band mate. Rubbing the tiredness away from his eyes as they walks out from the conference room.

“You need to sleep, Kame-chan.” Koki tells him worried as the other just kept quiet.

“I will try to sleep when I get home…” Kazuya grumbels as they all headed towards the parking lot.

“Try to sleep, you need to sleep.” Nakamaru tells him, like a father that scolded his son.

Kazuya furrowed his brows, yes he was aware he needed to sleep. But whenever he lay down he seemed to not be able to close his eyes.

“I know you miss ‘him’ and I assure you. I know that’s what lays in your sleeping problem…” Maru stated with a fact.

“But he’s coming home tomorrow…” Koki said.

Kazuya nods.

“But that won’t cure me from my insomnia…” Kazuya tells them giving them a small smile.

\---

When Kamenashi Kazuya enter his apartment. Not just his but Jin’s as well. He greeted the dogs before he half limped inside the bathroom. To wash the day stain away from his tired body, but a shower didn’t even awake his half sleepy mind. Stepping out while he dried his body as well as his hair before he flopped down on the double bed. Flipping the wide screen TV on, and soon did the bed dip as three dogs also joining him bed. But there was a presence that was missing, but the warmth from the dog lulled his ache away as he caught the midnight News.

\-----

When the manager steps inside Kamenashi’s apartment or rather Jin’s. He finds the TV still on, and the dogs was not moving from the bed whatsoever, so he whistle low trying to get them moving from underneath the covers. Hopping that he wouldn’t disturb Kazuya's sleep which he needed. One dog moved from underneath the heavy duvet as Ran-chan peeked out from the cover. Streeching and jumped down waggling her tail.

“Well girl, you could’ve told your lazy friends to move…” He whispers to her as Jelly and Pin decided to join. They ran across the floor and the manager finally managed to get them moving on their early walk. He's glad that Kamenashi Kazuya, the idol of a band called KAT-TUN could get a few more hours of sleep. He walked the dogs releasing another burden from the idol’s busy life. He returns back to the apartment thirty minutes later. Taking of the dog’s collars, hanging the leashes on their rightful place. Before he tiptoed inside the tiny apartment closing of the TV as he hears Kame’s soft snores. He chuckled before he closed the door locking it. Knowing that Kame’s alarm clock would awaken him. Well now it was time to head to work to plan out the day. The guys would show up later hopefully more awaken, or he hoped in this case seeing a more awaken Kazuya. But he had his doubts going, he wished that Jin was here. The manager was afraid that Kamenashi would turn into a walking zombie soon, the insomnia was scary. He had suffered from it to long now. He was glad that Jin would return.

Three hours later. He stood ready knocking on KAT-TUN’s dressing room, with his co-worker as they both got the word ‘OK’ to enter. They walked inside and was met Nakamaru-kun, a half-naked Koki and Junno was playing something on his PSP, Ueda was playing some notes on his guitar, and Kazuya was sleeping sprawled over the couch. The manager shock his head sighing. That guy was sleeping soundly in his bed a few hours ago, still tired obviously and the black bags under the eyes couldn’t be denied.

“Can you wake Kamenashi-san up?” He asked and Nakamaru nods.

Nakamaru shakes Kame gently trying to awake the younger one. Those tired confused eyes opened. Meeting the chaos in the room. He see two manager standing there observing the scenario in front them.

“Well now that we’ve your attention. You have a photo shooting soon." 

Kame rubbs the tiredness away from his eyes. Deciding that meeting the make-up artist would be a good idea, that would fuss over his tired eyes. He just walks out from the changing room with a pair of worry eyes after him. The manager thought he looked dead on his feet and when he looked at the other band members. who seems a bit worried as well.

“Oh well, be ready in one hour.” They said as they walked out leaving the band members to their pondering.

Kazuya was smiling, acting like nothing was wrong during the shooting acting. Like the good actor he was, not showing his tired eyes. He of course try to ignore his friend’s worry gazes. Kazuya shrugged it off as he takes a five minutes break. Taking a seat beside Koki that was observing him.

“I’m fine…” He mutters out, cutting of Koki words before he could even speak out his thoughts.

Koki sighs knowing it was pointless in saying anything. Kame-chan was doing bloody fine, when they see the tiredness in those eyes that Kame tried to contain.

Kazuya leans his head back, but soon rolled his head onto Koki’s shoulder. Closing his eyes for a while trying to wail the head ache away, but no use. He had awoken with a pounding head and a small fever that slowly started to make itself known. But he had ignored it and left to work anyway, and now he felt ten times worse. Except that the fever was still bugging him but it never blown to its full advantaged, or was it was waiting for its full potential at the evening. A small smile spread on his lips sometime during the night, or early morning his boyfriend would return from the states. The bed wouldn’t feel empty and cold anymore. It's spot wouldn’t be abandon like many other nights and Kame would hopefully sleep better now when Jin was back in his life.

“Kame, Kame-chan…” Koki shakes him and Kazuya jolts awake, blinking as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

“Hai?”

“We’re up…” Koki tells him. Oh right the group pictures needed to be taken.

 

\----

Kamenashi steps out his shoes. Walking across the floor and dropping his bag on the floor, not caring where. He strips of his shirt and the rest of the clothes. They lands in a heap on the floor. The dogs scare away from the path Kame was taking towards the bathroom and he ignores their whining. Turning on the shower to wash away the days stain and tiredness. Hopping it would make him feel better.

The warm water kissed his body and Kazuya couldn’t contain a moan, as he leans his head back. Letting the water run down his body and he closed his eyes. To tired  to think anymore as he just let the water make his muscles relax, in a puddle of go. After then minutes of just standing there lost in thoughts, he decided it was time to wash himself.

Kazuya stumbles on his bag when he came out from the bathroom. He huffs as he towels his hair. After dropping the towel on the floor, Kazuya falls down on the bed. Rolls on it to find a comfortable position. To tired to even put on the TV, to see if there was something interesting on it. Like usual it wasn’t, not really. He closed his eyes feeling the bed dip as three dogs joined him. Seeking his warmth underneath the heavy duvet, in this winter chill.

“Tadaima!” A low mumble voice was heard through the dark and silent apartment. Not even his own dog greeted him as Jin stumbles inside. Locking the door after him. He dumped his duffel bag on the floor. Walking inside and stumbled over something else. He just wanted something to drink.

“Itai!” Jin holds his breath, remembering that there was occupants that was asleep just a few meters away from him. Jin grumbles when he noticed that Kame’s bag was still on the floor and Jin muttered under his breath ‘we need a couch’ but how would they fit a couch in their tiny apartment.

Gulping down a glass of water before jumping into bed, or not the jumping part. But squeeze himself down between Kamenashi and three dogs wouldn’t be easy without waking his boyfriend. Rinsing out the glass and he put it on the drying stand. Jin let's the clothes in a dump around the floor. He also noticed Kame’s clothes on the floor. Jin chuckles tiredly. The tiredness began to make it self known, even if he had slept at the plane. It wasn’t the same as sleeping in a warm bed with three dogs and his boyfriend. Trying to locate where the dogs where he found Ran curl up beside Kame’s stomach Jelly against the wall and his own dog at the feet of Kame’s. So he managed to squeeze himself up against Kame’s back and he nuzzled down his lips in the warm neck. Frowning a bit when he noticed that the temperature of his dear turtle was a couple of degree higher than normal. Propping up on his elbow, he gazed at the sleeping face, that looked so calm yet that something was troubling him. Brushing away a couple of strands of hair he felt the heath raging from his sleeping lover. Frowning worried. It appears that Kazuya has got himself a fever. Jin sighed knowing very well that the younger would go to work tomorrow or he would need to restrain him in bed and keep him there. Until his fever went down, tempting as it sounds. Jin was too tired to do it and he would talk to Kazuya tomorrow when he woke up, whenever he woke up. But knowing the answer already. He brushed his moist lips against Kame’s burning forehead, before returning to his position. Nuzzling down his lips against Kame’s neck as his legs entwine with Kame’s and his arms around the thin waist. Feeling Ran’s soft fur against his hand. Jin smiled it felt good to be home. The warmth slowly lulls him to sleep after he heard a content sigh from his turtle and a small mummer.

"Okaeri"


End file.
